Copycat
by YoshiStack
Summary: Cat like costume? Check. Blonde hair in an abnormal style? Check. A penchant for bad jokes? Check. It's official: Chat Noir was totally ripping off Odd's style!
1. Chapter 1

**IT'S LIKE 12:30 WHEN I'M WRITING THIS NOTE! THE IDEA HIT ME, IT WAS TOO FUNNY TO LET GO!**

 **IT HAD TO BE DONE!**

* * *

Copycat

Odd Della Robbia was a man who had seen many strange things in his life. Though few knew of his tale, his experiences had taught him that a 'normal life' could only exist if he treated the strange events that occured in life as such. Therefore, he'd hardly blinked an eye when he'd heard that there were now superheroes swinging around Paris to save them all from what Odd called the 'demented butterflies'. He'd seen weirder things happen, and it was best not to question it.

There were certain things, however, that Odd felt HAD to be questioned.

...Even if they weren't always deemed as 'important'.

"What is this!?" Odd demanded one morning as he stopped his channel flipping on a news report of Paris' heroes. He looked over to his roommate (though now for an apartment rather than dorm room) with a flabergasted expression.

"Hm?" Ulrich looked up from eating his cereal and quirked a tired brow. His gaze lingered on the news cast playing before shifting back to Odd. "Ladybug and Chat Noir? I thought you'd seen them already?"

"Heard about them, yes. But SEEING them..." he shook his head. "This is an outrage I say! An outrage!"

"What?"

"He's totally ripping me off!" Odd cried, gesturing towards the TV. A close up shot of Chat Noir with a wide grin was on screen. He could be seen saying something to Ladybug, who did not take it well, as she could then be seen groaning with a face palm.

Ulrich wore a similar expression to the heroine. "Really? What did you expect woth a name like 'Chat Noir?"

"Well he could be more unique about it! He's ripping off my style completely! Just look at that tail and those ears!" Odd argued. He turned back towards the screen in a huff. "See, here I thought that everything was alright with these two, but nooo! One of em' has to be a bad knockoff of me. Even all these years later I get no respect or credit for my hardwork!" He continued to grumble, muttering something about how 'the kid doesn't even have Laser Arrows,' or about 'who wants a baton anyway?' Also maybe something about hisnpuns not being as good? Ulrich wasn't sure in that, but he wouldn't put it paat the former Lyoko Warrior.

Ulrich didn't even both hiding his eyeroll as he went back to his cereal. "How can someone rip you off if no one outside of our group knows about it?"

"They're France's newest superheroes! They should learn about those that came before them. It's the only respectful way to hero," Odd said, folding his arms. His signature, trouble seeking grin returned to his face. "Especially when I should own the rights to cat themed superheroes. I was the original! He owes me a lot for using that motif,"

"If you wanna be the one to potentially get arrested for revealing all the crap we did just because you wanna fight Chat Noir for his costume, knock yourself out," Ulrich said disinterestedly.

"You should really be more invested in this, Ulrich! They're plagiarizing! And if I learned anything at Kadic, it's that plagiarizing never goes well!" Odd laughed at his own joke. Ulrich rolled his eyes again. "We should protest this,"

"Pass."

"Oh, you're just saying that cause there's no samurai running around," Odd waved him off. "I see you're supportive as ever. Some things just don't change. Fine, if you won't help me, I'll do it myself!" Odd then abruptly stood up and made way for his room.

Ulrich rested his head on his hand and rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time that morning.

He was hardly surprised when a dark purple butterfly came flittering through the apartment, and even less so when he saw a large purple cat flying out of the window only seconds later.

He'd have to ask Odd about that one later.

* * *

 **So... yeah, it's a mess, looked better in my head. But I wanted to do it. And yes, Odd is akumatized because he was mad about Chat Noir's cat theme.**

 **Because why not? Dumber things have happened.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This** **one shot got more attention then I was expecting... not that that's a bad thing.**

 **Just surprising.**

 **So have a follow up.**

* * *

" _Ulrich, what did you do?"_ Was all the greeting he got from Jeremy when he picked up his phone.

"You know, Einstein, when most people call, they usually greet the other person with a 'hello' or at least a 'hi' to start it off with," he greeted sarcastically. Yumi, who sat beside him, looked away from the TV at at him curiously. "I thought we finally got that message to you back in 9th grade,"

" _Very funny. Now, what did you do?_ "

"...You're gonna have to be a little more specific," Ulrich deadpanned.

" _Odd._ "

Ulrich felt a grin coming on. "What about him?"

" _You know exactly what I'm talking about,_ " Jeremy said, though it was hard to make out past what seemed to be very loud laughter in the background. He was about 90% sure it belonged to Aelita. He then could hear Jeremy trying to shush her, while also trying not to laugh with her.

"He got jealous of Chat Noir. How is that my fault?" Ulrich said over their laughter.

" _Well maybe you- oh my god are those what I think they are?_ " Jeremy cut himself off, sounding both very amused and slightly alarmed by what he was looking at. Aelita burst out into another fit of giggles in the background again.

" _He has laser arrows oh my god!_ "

"Wait, are you watching him? Where are you?" Ulrich asked.

" _Turn on the news,_ "

He relayed the instructions to Yumi, who flipped to the news, where a lifestream feed from a girl filming the superhero duo for whatever the 'Ladyblog' was playing.

From the shaky footage, two things could be made out: obviously the two heroes of Paris, Ladybug and Chat Noir, both standing in heroic stances with their weapons out as they stared down their latest foe. The second thing they could see was said foe.

It was Odd, dressed in an outfit reminiscent of both of his Lyoko outfits combined, with an additional butterfly shaped mask on his face, and pointing his hands at the two heroes in a manor very familiar to Ulrich.

Both he and Yumi had to stare for a few moments before their brains could fully process the image. Then, they burst out into unashamed laughter at the sight of their akumatized best friend.

"Oh my god! He's even got the image of Kiwi still!" Yumi pointed, which only caused eve more laughter from all sides.

"I'd forgotten how stupid he looked. God, how many years has it been?" Ulrich asked, wiping a tear from his eye.

" _Over 10 at least. I'm too distracted to count,_ " Jeremy answered, stifling another laugh with limited success.

" _Wait, I think you can hear him. Listen!_ " The room was suddenly quiet.

Odd gave Chat Noir a cross expression before he pointed at him and shouted, " _Your puns are second rate, your weapon is lame, and to top it all off, you ripped me off! I an the original cat themed superhero of France, and don't you forget_ _it!_ "

Chat Noir shared a look of confusion with his partner before he casually leaned on his baton and grinned madly. " _I see someone's_ feeline _a little jealous. But don't worry, I_ _get it: we can't all be as_ clawsome _as I am!_ "

" _Your nine lives just ran out!_ " Odd then lunged forward with a snarl and fired off some laser arrows. Ladybug, meanwhile, could be seen with two fingers pressed against her temple and muttering to herself while she swung her yo-yo around as a shield.

"Does being akumatized come with terrible puns prepackaged? Or was Odd just always that bad?" Yumi asked, an eyebrow raised. A beat of silence passed, in which Ulrich just gave hera 'really?' kind of look. "No, you're right. It's Odd; he was always that bad."

Ulrich grinned almost as broadly as Chat Noir had. "Please tell me one of you is recording this,"

" _Already on it!_ " Aelita chirped.

"We are never letting him live this down,"

"Agreed," Everyone chorused.

...

" _...You know he's gonna kill us when he gets back, right?_ " Jeremy pointed out.

Ulrich thought for only a moment before answering.

"Worth it."

* * *

 **Staying up till midnight on a school night to do this?**

 **Worth it.**


End file.
